Secret Love
by HABanks
Summary: It's 6th year at Hogwarts and Hermione is dealing with school, friends, and an upcoming war. On top of it all she has to deal with romance with the least expected person imaginable. What will Rita Skeeter think of this! Femslash.
1. Prologue

_Disclaimer: The Harry Potter Universe is the sole property of J.K. Rowling. I claim nothing._

_A/N: This is my first fanfic, so be gentle, but please review. This story is meant to intertwine with Rowling's original work, so there will be some of the original dialogue._

_Secret Love_

"For all sad words of tongue and pen, the saddest are those 'It might have been.'"  
_- John Greenleaf Whittier_

_Prologue_

_Four Letter Words_

Hermione sat hidden in a dark corner during the Gryffindor celebration party. It was difficult enough for her to feign enthusiasm at these events as it was, let alone with the knowledge that the one she loved was wrapped so tightly around someone else. Thinking of this, Hermione reflexively turned towards where everyone else in the room was facing, towards Lavender and Ron. The sight of them in this position, so openly displaying the affection that Hermione was dying to display was enough to bring tears to her eyes. Just then, Harry walked through the portrait hole.

_Oh no!_ _I don't want Harry to see me like this_.

Hermione waited until Harry was distracted by the disgusting display of teenage lust in the room before she quickly disappeared through the portrait hole. She took a few deep breaths to steady herself from what she had seen—trying to convince herself that it wasn't true, that it couldn't be true. The person she loved would never do this to her, not intentionally. There must be some secret reason. Renewed cheers and clapping flowed through the wall shaking Hermione out of her reverie. She decided that she'd try to find someplace to hide before she came undone. She found an empty classroom with relief as the tears started to stain her cheeks.

"No, I can't do this right now," she told herself. "I should work on my Transfiguration. Exams are almost here and I haven't spent nearly enough time on Transfiguration."

She said this but the tears were still coming. She tried to ignore them as she began sprouting tiny little birds out of the end of her wand. Just as they began to twitter around in midair, Harry walked into the classroom.

"Hermione?" he said, looking concerned. He gaped in awe at her yellow birds before quickly turning his attention back to her.

"Oh, hello, Harry," she said in a brittle voice. "I was just practicing."

"Yeah . . . they're — er — really good. ..." said Harry. It was obvious to Hermione that Harry had no idea what to say in these types of situations, but she didn't really feel in the mood to make up for his shortcomings.

"Ron seems to be enjoying the celebrations," she said, trying to mask the crack in her voice.

"Er . . . does he?" said Harry.

_Merlin's beard, what kind of idiot do you take me for? I mean really. "Does he…?" If I didn't know how bloody well good you are at Defense Against the Dark Arts, I'd hex you._

"Don't pretend you didn't see him," said Hermione in exasperation. "He wasn't exactly hiding it, was — ?"

The door behind them burst open. To their horror, Ron came in, laughing, pulling Lavender by the hand. "Oh," he said, drawing up short at the sight of Harry and Hermione.

"Oops!" said Lavender stiffening at the sight of Hermione, and she backed out of the room, giggling awkwardly. The door swung shut behind her.

There was a horrible, swelling, billowing silence. Hermione was staring at Ron, who refused to look at her, but said with an odd mixture of bravado and awkwardness, "Hi, Harry! Wondered where you'd got to!"

_Hi, Harry? Hi, Harry?! Is that all you have to say for yourself you blubbering dunderhead?!_

Hermione slid off the desk, anger building inside her at what Ron had done with Lavender. The little flock of golden birds continued to twitter in circles around her head so that she looked like a strange, feathery model of the solar system.

"You shouldn't leave Lavender waiting outside," she said quietly, but with a murderous tone. "She'll wonder where you've gone." _You blithering, good-for-nothing, arrogant fool_, she wanted to add but instead walked very slowly and erectly toward the door. She recounted at least twenty more horrendous names for Ron before she got there then she turned around violently and pointed her wand at his face.

"Oppugno!" she shouted, as her anger finally peaked. She sent the group of birds straight for Ron's face in a blaze of glory and wrenched the door open without a backward glance.

Outside, Lavender was wringing her hands together and staring at the floor, obviously feeling guilty.

"Hermio--," she managed as Hermione stumbled through the door.

"Just save it, Lavender. Not here; not now. Not with your new boy-toy in the next roo—"

She was interrupted by the quick movement of Lavender towards her.

Hermione backed away from her in a huff, knocking Lavender's outstretched arm out of the way and leaving it hanging in midair. She could feel the sting of new tears forming on the corners of her eyelids—squinting, she willed the tears to banish.

_Oh no…not now. _

But it was too late. Her eyes began to overflow from sheer feeling. The tears leaked down across her already flushed cheeks leaving thin tracks as they went. Hermione wanted to brush them away, to turn away, but she knew that this would risk encouraging more betrayal from her emotions.

Hermione stared at Lavender with loathing, embarrassment, and betrayal reflected in her eyes. How could someone who had told her time and again that they loved her, truly loved her, do this to her? How could Lavender deceive her this way? And with _Ron. _Of all the people in this school—no, on this _Earth_, why _Ron?_

"You lied to me," was all she managed to say. "You led me on. You made me believe that you _loved_ me." Hermione almost choked on the word.

The tears were coming harder now, but she was past the point of caring. She wanted to scream, to hit, to _curse_. She wanted to curse them all for making her feel this way. For _betraying_ her this way. Hermione's breaths became much more rapid and she held her fists tightly, allowing her fingernails to dig into her skin.

"Hermione, you know it isn't like that," Lavender said quietly, taking a few small steps forward. "You know I don't feel for him like I do for you."

Lavender looked pleadingly into Hermione's eyes, as if she were willing her to understand a deeper meaning. Hermione looked away, she didn't much feel like being fed anymore lies today.

"Can't we talk about this later tonight after you've had a chance to cool down and process?"

"No, Lavender. I don't think so. I don't think that there is any amount of _processing_ that could make up for what you have done to me."

Hermione looked at Lavender's face, searching for any hidden meaning or reason for her behavior. She found nothing but Lavender, the person she loved. Hermione tried not to notice the pinkness of Lavender's lips or the softness of her curls as they fell loosely around her face. Hermione tried not to notice the tears falling silently down Lavender's plump cheeks or the eyes that swirled dangerously, deep and blue as the seas.

They locked eyes and were silent for moments or minutes before Lavender ventured a hand to Hermione's cheek and gently wiped the tears away. Her hand lingered there, linking them together in electricity and then slowly, she smoothed Hermione's long bangs behind her ear.

Hermione jumped slightly at the contact, feeling relief surge through her, in spite of herself. The smell of Lavender's skin was intoxicating and her touch always left Hermione feeling empty when it was gone. Like a part of her was gone. She nodded her head, defeated, before backing away.

Lavender exhaled slowly, and with obvious relief.

"Did it have to be Ron…?" Hermione asked nervously.

"You know he's the only one stupid enough to believe me," Lavender returned with a smile. "Come to my room tonight; let me explain everything before you cast me aside so completely, 'Mione."

Hermione felt a small smile betray her lips. Lavender always knew the right things to say to calm her down.

"Tonight," she said softly and then turned and left the scene.

A few moments later, Ron exited the room with Harry looking triumphant and grabbed Lavender by the hand.

"I'm tired," Lavender said, pulling her hand away. "I think I'm going up to the girl's dormitory. Goodnight."

Ron stared after her as Lavender ran off in the direction of the Gryffindor common room. He shrugged his shoulders and followed, oblivious to what had just happened.


	2. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own this.**

**A/N: I'm back again-- just a little reminder, since this is supposed to intertwine with the original works, there will be some overlapping. But, bear with me for a little bit, I promise that the story will pick up the pace soon :) Please read and review. Love it or hate it, I want to know!**

**

* * *

  
**

_Secrets_

_2 Months Previously_

The post owls arrived, swooping down through rain-flecked windows, scattering everyone with droplets of water. Most people were receiving more post than usual; anxious parents were keen to hear from their children and to reassure them, in turn, that all was well at home. Hermione squinted her eyes upwards in search of her daily copy of the Prophet only to see that Hedwig was among all the brown and gray owls. She landed in front of Harry carrying a large, square package. A moment later, an identical package landed in front of Ron, crushing beneath it his minuscule and exhausted owl, Pigwidgeon.

"Ha!" said Harry, as he unwrapped his new copy of Advanced Potion-Making.

"Oh, good," said Hermione, delighted. "Now you can give that graffitied copy back." She was becoming thoroughly exhausted of Harry making himself the best in Potions with someone else's notes. She really didn't think it was quite fair to the rest of the students, like her, that earned all of their credit through hard work and studying.

"Are you mad?" said Harry. "I'm keeping it! Look, I've thought it out —"

Hermione watched as he pulled the old copy of Advanced Potion-Making out of his bag and tapped the cover with his wand, muttering, "Dijjindo!" The cover fell off. He did the same thing with the brand-new book; Hermione looked scandalized. He then swapped the covers, tapped each, and said, "Reparo!"

There sat the old copy, disguised as a new book, and there sat the fresh copy from Flourish and Blotts, looking thoroughly secondhand.

"I'll give Slughorn back the new one; he can't complain; it cost nine Galleons."

Hermione pressed her lips together, willing herself not to use several four letter words in response. She was just turning to Harry to begin a row when she was distracted by a third owl landing in front of her carrying that day's copy of the Daily Prophet.

_Ah! Just what I've been waiting for. _

She unfolded it hastily and scanned the front page.

"Anyone we know dead?" asked Ron in his usual bothersome tone.

Hermione tried the hide the fact that she was annoyed by Ron's tactlessness.

"No, but there have been more Dementor attacks," she said through clenched teeth. "And an arrest."

"Excellent; who?" said Harry.

Hermione sighed.

_Sometimes Harry can be such a brainless git. Why does he automatically assume that when I say someone was arrested, that it was someone we'd want to be arrested? If the Ministry wasn't doing their job before, why would they suddenly be doing it now?_

"Stan Shunpike."

"What?" said Harry, startled.

"Stanley Shunpike," she read, "Conductor on the popular Wizarding conveyance the Knight Bus, has been arrested on suspicion of Death Eater activity. Mr. Shunpike, 21, was taken into custody late last night after a raid on his Clapham home. . ."

"Stan Shunpike, a Death Eater?" said Harry. "No way!"

"He might have been put under the Imperius Curse," said Ron reasonably. "You never can tell."

"It doesn't look like it," said Hermione, who was still reading greedily. "It says here he was arrested after he was overheard talking about the Death Eaters' secret plans in a pub." Hermione was troubled at this. "If he was under the Imperius Curse, he'd hardly stand around gossiping about their plans, would he?"

"It sounds like he was trying to make out he knew more than he did," said Ron. "Isn't he the one who claimed he was going to become Minister of Magic when he was trying to chat up those Veela?"

"Yeah, that's him," said Harry. "I dunno what they're playing at, taking Stan seriously."

"They probably want to look as though they're doing something," said Hermione, thinking of all the frightened Hogwarts parents. "People are terrified — you know the Patil twins' parents want them to go home?"

"What?!" said Ron, goggling at Hermione. "But Hogwarts is safer than their homes, bound to be! We've got Aurors, and all those extra protective spells, and we've got Dumbledore."

I don't think we've got him all the time," said Hermione very quietly, glancing toward the staff table over the top of the Prophet. The thought had been weighing on her mind heavily for some time. She had only seen Dumbledore a handful of times since they'd returned to school. _If Dumbledore wasn't at Hogwarts, where was he?_

"Haven't you noticed?" she said, shaking out of her reverie. "His seat's been empty for a week."

Harry and Ron looked up at the staff table while Hermione checked that they weren't being overheard.

"I think he's left the school to do something with the Order," said Hermione in a low voice. "I mean . . . it's all looking serious, isn't it?"

Hermione remembered when Hannah Abbott had been taken out of Herbology to be told her mother had been found dead.

_The poor girl. I can't even imagine what that feels like._

They had not seen Hannah since. She looked up and realized that Harry and Ron were both lost in thought. She wondered if they were remembering the same events.

They continued their breakfast in a sullen stupor until a Gryffindor first year trudged shyly over to them.

She nervously waved a hello to Ron before piping up an awkward, "Good luck!" The student stepped back with a grin, waved a quick goodbye, and then scurried off to her giggling friends.

_Ugh… I'd almost forgotten. Quidditch tryouts are today. If Ron doesn't make the team I'll have to kill myself. He's already been wimpering about not being invited to the Slug Club. I don't think he'll be tolerable if he doesn't become Gryffindor's new Keeper._

Ron waved to the giggling first years with a grin on his face before turning to Harry with a smug look.

_What a pervert._

A few minutes later Harry and Ron said goodbye and left the Gryffindor table to head to the Quidditch Pitch for tryouts. Hermione watched as they passed Lavender Brown and Parvati Patil on the way. Recalling how the Patil twins might be sent home, she was unsurprised to see that the two best friends were whispering together, looking anxious. What did surprise her however, was when Ron passed Parvati and Lavender they looked around and gave him a wide smile. Ron blinked at them, smiled, and began strutting alongside Harry towards the front gate.

"I hope he wins Gryffindor Keeper," Hermione overheard Parvati say. "I don't think I could stand it if Cormac McLaggen had another thing to brag about."

Lavender nodded appreciatively before waving goodbye to Parvati.

"I'm going to the pitch to watch the tryouts. See you!"

This reminded Hermione that she had better hurry along as well. Harry and Ron wouldn't forgive her for missing this—and she wouldn't forgive herself if she missed Ron doing something silly.

She giggled to herself, deviously.

She finished her piece of warm, buttered toast before resigning to march down to the pitch. She'd already convinced herself that it was her duty to herself, and to her fellow Gryffindors, but mostly to herself, to make sure that Ron became the next Gryffindor seeker.

She departed into the cool, misty drizzle and found a place in the stands without wishing Ron good luck. She noticed that Lavender Brown was sitting alone and looking upset. Hermione slowly walked over to her and sat down.

"Is there something wrong, Lavender?"

Lavender looked up as if from a dream. Her eyes were red and her cheeks flushed as if she had been fighting back tears.

"Yes, but I don't really know that I want to talk about it. It's very personal and I'm afraid of what people will think," she replied.

_What kind of secret could Lavender possibly have?_

"Well," Hermione said, smiling encouragingly, "If you tell me your secret, I'll tell you one of mine."

Lavender sighed. As much as she liked hearing other people's secrets, it was very difficult to tell them about herself—especially this particular one.

"All right," she said, defeated. "I was in a relationship with… _someone_… who decided that they didn't want to be with me anymore. And I'm really confused and upset."

"Oh…I'm sorry," Hermione said, consolingly. She wasn't really sure how to handle these types of situations. She began to twist her hair around her finger absently. "I wasn't aware that you were dating anyone… can I ask who?"

There was a long pause in which Hermione noticed that Lavender looked as if she were fighting with herself about how much information she should give. Apparently deciding that Hermione was trustworthy, Lavender simply said, "Parvati."

Hermione sat there for a moment before realizing that her mouth was slightly hanging open. She gulped slightly and said, "Oh…I see." She then became very interested in a piece of string that hung loosely from the hem of her robes.

"Yeah…Parvati told me that her and my relationship was just a _phase_ for her." She said the word with disgust and then looked away chewing her fingernails. "She says that she doesn't really like girls. We're still friends, but I'm so confused. It wasn't a phase for me. I really liked her. I guess I understand her feelings, but I can't turn off how I feel."

She turned around to see that Hermione was listening and then looked away again, embarrassed. She sighed heavily after a moment and looked back towards Hermione. Hermione became aware that she was fidgeting and began to hold her hands tightly together on her lap.

"I guess I'm just sad that I haven't found someone real to love. I've wanted forever to be in love. I mean, I guess sometimes I can be tactless and silly, but I do have feelings. I wish I knew someone who could see that."

Lavender looked away again, chewing her fingernails as she thought.

Hermione was taken aback by this courageous display of honesty. Prior to this, Hermione never really thought much of Lavender, other than thinking her pretty dumb to be quite honest. It was a few moments before Hermione realized that she was watching Lavender, studying her as if she were a new and interesting book in the Library. She began to notice things about Lavender that she had never noticed before like the paleness of her skin that contrasted with the light dusting of freckles on her cheek. She noticed the way the sun glittered with it hit Lavender's curly locks and how they seemed to surround her face like a golden halo. Lavender sensed that she was being watched and turned to lock her gaze on Hermione.

Hermione gasped for a moment at having been discovered, but didn't look away. She noticed the depth of Lavender's blue eyes and the pain that was behind them. She felt as if she were drowning in an ocean for a moment. Hermione caught her breath and looked away. She was momentarily in awe of Lavender's raw vulnerability. She looked back to see trembling pink lips and newly formed tears.

Hermione reached out a wavering hand to brush away the tears from Lavender's cheeks. Lavender blushed and looked down shyly, but didn't pull away.

_What is she thinking? I feel strange doing this… and with Lavender of all people. I've never even had this type of experience with Harry or Ron. _

Hermione was resolved to follow her feelings at that moment, even if they were strange to her.

"Look at me," Hermione whispered.

Lavender slowly turned her face, soaking in the soft touch of Hermione's hand on her skin. She was surprised to see the intensity that was building behind Hermione's brown eyes like fire.

"You will find love with someone who will appreciate you for the person inside. You'll get over Parvati soon enough, because the infatuation with her can't compare to real love."

"How can you know?" Lavender asked, skeptically. "Or how will I know, rather?"

"Well, I think it would have been easy for you to perceive your feelings for Parvati as being much more than they were. You're confused and inexperienced when it comes to love, and it seems to me that your relationship with Parvati is one of the deepest connections you have. It doesn't seem farfetched that you'd read more into it. But, real love isn't that way. Real love isn't a phase. It endures. I haven't found it yet either, but I know that it's out there."

Hermione sighed and looked out towards the stadium.

_I just know it. I know that I'll find it one day and you will too._

"You're right, Hermione," Lavender said, wiping the tears from her eyes. "Thank you for listening to me, and giving me such good advice. I'd appreciate it though if you didn't mention… what I told you to anyone else. I'm not really sure that I'm ready for everyone to know that I'm a…a…lesbian?"

Lavender looked startled at having admitted such a thing.

"I wouldn't dream of it," Hermione said with a warm smile. "And if you ever want to talk, I'm always around. I'm glad to see this side of you. It makes me want to see more."

Hermione and Lavender were smiling at one another when a shout from Harry at all the Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff girls that had snuck on the pitch shook them out of their reverie.

"If there's anyone else here who's not from Gryffindor," they heard him shout, "leave now, please!"

There was a pause and then a couple of Ravenclaws went sprinting off the pitch, snorting with laughter.

Hermione and Lavender giggled in the stands.

"Oh yeah! That reminds me," Hermione said with a chuckle. "I was supposed to tell you a secret about me too."

"Yeah?" Lavender asked, with interest. "What is it?"

Hermione stifled another chuckle before replying.

"The real reason I came down to Quidditch tryouts."

"Oh? I assumed it was to cheer for Ron. What is the real reason?"

"Well… it is partially to root for Ron. And it is partially to see to it that any person who looks as if they'll beat him gets Confunded."

"What?!" Lavender asked, shocked. "Why?"

"Well… if you know Ron, then you know how annoying he can be when it comes to proving himself. I don't think I could stand his perpetual whining and complaining if he weren't to make it onto the team, especially in light of him not being invited to the Slug Club. He can be so bitter, and I just simply can't put myself through that. So, I'm taking matters into my own wand."

Hermione sniggered with the glee of someone who is breaking the rules and Lavender looked thoroughly impressed.

"Wow, Hermione! I've never seen this side of you."

They both giggled and chatted the rest of the way through Quidditch practice and neither of them even noticed that their hands slowly became intertwined as they watched. It was only when Parvati came to find Lavender after tryouts did they finally say goodbye.

Lavender was obviously annoyed by Parvati's ill-timed interference, but she took it in stride.

"Can we talk again later, Hermione?" she asked, apprehensively.

"Absolutely. Why don't you come to my dormitory room tonight and we can chat some more?"

Lavender smiled and waved before letting herself be dragged towards the castle in the arm of Parvati.

Hermione took the opportunity to run down to the pitch to congratulate Ron on his "well earned" victory.

"You did brilliantly, Ron!" " Hermione said, running toward Harry and Ron from the stands. Harry saw Lavender walking off the pitch, arm in arm with Parvati, a rather grumpy expression on her face. Ron looked extremely pleased with himself and even taller than usual as he grinned at the team and at Hermione.

After fixing the time of their first full practice for the following Thursday, Harry, Ron, and Hermione bade goodbye to the rest of the team and headed off toward Hagrid's. They all knew that they had a lot of explaining to do for not taking Care of Magical Creatures this year.


	3. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own it-- I wish I did though.**

**A/N: Sorry for the late update, I've been really busy moving into my snazzy new apartment on the opposite side of town. Although I am much closer to work and school now...moving 1092875019785309875 boxes doesn't leave a whole lot of time for writing. Anyway, without further delay...**

* * *

_Daisies and Daydreams_

Hermione, Harry, and Ron trudged along in the drizzle towards Hagrid's cabin. Hermione vaguely heard Ron recalling his more treacherous saves during tryouts. She resolved to tune him out for fear of laughing. She soon focused on the smoke that billowed merrily from Hagrid's chimney as they walked. Every now and again she'd give an encouraging "Mmhmm," or "That was great," to Ron to keep him occupied.

She was only distracted when she overhead Ron mention the word, "Confunded." She turned a very deep shade of pink and stifled a giggle.

Just as they were beginning to approach Buckbeak, Hagrid came out of the cabin looking livid.

"Git away from him! He'll have yer fingers — oh. It's yeh lot."

Fang, who had kept to Hagrid's heels as he approached them began jumping up at Hermione and Ron, attempting to lick their ears. Hagrid stood and looked at them all for a split second, then turned and strode into his cabin, slamming the door behind him.

"Oh dear!" said Hermione, looking stricken.

_I guess Hagrid was angrier than I thought he'd be. _

After a bit of coaxing, Hagrid finally agreed to see them. He allowed them to explain how sorry they were that they hadn't seen him and that they weren't continuing with Care of Magical Creatures. Soon enough, he forgave them and sent them back on their way towards the castle.

Hermione was relieved to finally have that out of the way. She felt particularly guilty when Hagrid had informed them about the illness of Aragog. She had no understanding of Hagrid's relationships with such creatures, but she could imagine what he felt. As much as she resented Hagrid for making her Grawp's personal babysitter and forcing her to care for a blast ended skrewt the year before, she had developed a soft spot for the half-giant. Although, she knew in her heart that she hadn't been entirely truthful when she said that she really had wanted to continue with Care of Magical Creatures—she shivered at the thought of taking N.E.W.T. level classes with Hagrid as her professor.

The snap of a twig behind her brought her back to her senses. She realized that she, Ron, and Harry and already covered most of the distance from Hagrid's cabin back to the castle. A soft rumble in her stomach was a gentle reminder to her that she hadn't eaten anything for hours. Her mouth began to water as she started to think of the potatoes, roast pudding, and luscious desserts that would soon be set before her.

As they came into the castle they spotted Cormac McLaggen entering the Great Hall. It took him two attempts to get through the doors; he ricocheted off the frame on the first attempt. Ron didn't notice as Hermione turned a brilliant shade of violet. She tried to follow him innocently into the Great Hall, but was pulled back by a suspicious looking Harry.

"What?" said Hermione, defensively.

"If you ask me," said Harry quietly, "McLaggen looks like he was Confunded this morning. And he was standing right in front of where you and Lavender were sitting."

Hermione blushed thinking about her day with Lavender and her plot to make Ron their new Keeper. She thought for a moment if she ought to lie, but looking at the suspicion on Harry's face, she realized that she had better come clean. She made a note however, not to mention the real reason she did it. She'd make it look like she was simply being a good friend.

"Oh, all right then, I did it," she whispered. "But you should have heard the way he was talking about Ron and Ginny! Anyway, he's got a nasty temper; you saw how he reacted when he didn't get in — you wouldn't have wanted someone like that on the team."

"No," said Harry, his suspicion waning. "No, I suppose that's true. But wasn't that dishonest, Hermione? I mean, you're a Prefect, aren't you?"

"Oh, be quiet," she snapped, as he smirked.

_It's just like Harry to pick the most inopportune moments to actually __**want **__to follow the rules. Any other time he'd be implying I was some sort of prude for not jumping up and down with joy whenever he and Ron want to embark on some quest. Merlin's beard, if I decided to follow the rules when it came to writing essays for them…_

"What are you two doing?" demanded Ron, reappearing in the doorway to the Great Hall and looking wary.

Nothing," said Harry and Hermione together, and they hurried after Ron.

Hermione did a quick scan of the table for Lavender before seating herself between Ron and Neville. She noticed Lavender chattering away with Parvati and a fourth year girl that Hermione did not know. Lavender looked over as Hermione sat and waved shyly. Hermione returned the gesture and locked eyes with her for a moment before becoming distracted by the smell of pot roast and potatoes. She began to recall her hunger. This time, she felt ravenous.

She began loading her plate with everything in sight, not paying much attention to anyone else. At one point she battled a grumpy looking first year for the gravy bowl, she won with flying colors. The first year spent the rest of dinner trying to fish unwanted gravy out of the darker crevices of his robes.

"— and, of course, I hope very much that Miss Granger will favor me by coming too." Hermione looked around to see Slughorn giving her a bow. He had obviously been distracting Harry for the past few minutes. Hermione was too preoccupied with hunger and Lavender to care. She helped herself to a heaping portion of baked potatoes with butter.

"I can't come, Professor," Hermione heard Harry say as she moved on to a lovely piece of roasted chicken.

_Good, now I'll have an excuse not to go to whatever I'm invited to either. Cormac McLaggen has been breathing down my neck since the start of term. Why can't that bloody wizard take a hint? I have studying to do anyway, and I was supposed to meet Lavender tonight…What is it with me and her anyway… I feel like she's all I've been thinking about all day. What is wrong with me…?_

"Oh dear!" said Slughorn, his face falling comically. "Dear, dear, I was counting on you, Harry! Well, now, I'll just have to have a word with Severus and explain the situation. I'm sure I'll be able to persuade him to postpone your detention. Yes, I'll see you both later!" He bustled away out of the Hall.

_He won't be seeing __**me**__ later…that's for certain._

"He's got no chance of persuading Snape," said Harry, the moment Slughorn was out of earshot. "This detention's already been postponed once; Snape did it for Dumbledore, but he won't do it for anyone else."

Hermione simply shrugged. "If you aren't going, I don't want to go. I really don't want to go to this Slug Party by myself." Hermione returned to her potatoes with relish.

"I doubt you'll be alone, Ginny'll probably be invited," snapped Ron, who did not seem to have taken kindly to not having been invited.

_Honestly, Ron, you can be such a selfish git. Why is it that everyone else is dying to not to have to be in Slughorn's Collection of Promising Wizards and yet you get to complain because you're __**not**__ in it? Some days, I really wish I could stick your tongue to the roof of your mouth with a permanent sticking charm…_

After dinner they made their way back to Gryffindor Tower. Ron had been silent since Slughorn had left. He didn't eat much either, not that this offended Hermione. It was unusual that she could enjoy the amount of food as she did tonight due to Ron scarfing down everything in sight like it was The Last Supper.

The common room was very crowded when they arrived, as most people had finished dinner by now, but they managed to find a free table and sat down; Ron folded his arms and scowled to anyone who looked in his direction.

Hermione had resolved to ignore him so that she wouldn't tell him what she really thought of his behavior. She reached out for a copy of the Evening Prophet, which somebody had left abandoned on a chair. She began skimming through the pages lazily.

"Anything new?" said Harry.

"Not really. . ."

Hermione continued flipping through each section until a photo of Mr. Weasley caught her eye.

"Oh, look, your dad's in here, Ron." She held up the paper so that he could see. When he looked around in alarm she added that nothing was wrong.

"It just says he's been to visit the Malfoys' house_."_

"This second search of the Death Eater's residence does not seem to have yielded any results," Hermione read, "Arthur Weasley of the Office for the Detection and Confiscation of Counterfeit Defensive Spells and Protective Objects said that his team had been acting upon a confidential tip- off".

"Yeah, mine!" said Harry. "I told him at Kings Cross about Malfoy and that thing he was trying to get Borgin to fix! Well, if it's not at their house, he must have brought whatever it is to Hogwarts with him —"

Hermione gave Harry a skeptical look as she remembered the way that Filch had all but violated her with a Secrecy Sensor before she was allowed to step foot on the grounds.

"But how can he have done, Harry?" said Hermione, putting down the newspaper. "We were all searched when we arrived, weren't we?"

"Were you?" said Harry, taken aback. "I wasn't!"

"Oh no, of course you weren't; I forgot you were late. Well, Filch ran over all of us with Secrecy Sensors when we got here. Any Dark object would have been found, I know for a fact Crabbe had a shrunken head confiscated. So, Malfoy can't have brought in anything dangerous."

Seeing that Harry was satisfied with this response, she returned to her perusal of the paper. Ron was still in a silent huff. She continued to ignore him.

"Someone's sent it to him by owl, then," he said. "His mother or someone."

Hermione sighed realizing that Harry wouldn't easily give up searching for a reason to accuse Draco.

_Boys._

"All the owls are being checked too," said Hermione. "Filch told us so when he was jabbing those Secrecy Sensors everywhere he could reach."

"_Well_, as _I'm_ not invited to any parties," said Ron, getting to his feet again, "I think I'll go to bed." He stomped off toward the door to the boys' dormitories, leaving Harry and Hermione staring after him. She was stunned for a moment and then promptly went back to not caring.

"Harry?" came a girl's voice that Hermione didn't recognize. She looked up from her paper with interest.

"I've got a message for you."

The girl was tall and lanky with short brown hair and sharp, striking features. Hermione vaguely remembered her from Quidditch tryouts. She sat for a moment trying to remember her name.

_Dana…? No that can't be right. Delma? No, that's not it. Oh wait, Demelza. That must be right. Anyway, I'm sure it started with a "D."_

Hermione began inspecting a piece of lint on the chintz chair she was sitting on.

"From Professor Slughorn?" she heard Harry ask.

"No ... from Professor Snape," the girl said. "He says you're to come to his office at half past eight tonight to do your detention — er — no matter how many party invitations you've received. And he wanted you to know you'll be sorting out rotten flobberworms from good ones, to use in Potions and — and he says there's no need to bring protective gloves."

"Right," said Harry grimly. "Thanks a lot, Demelza."

_Ha! I knew it! And that's why I'm the best witch in our year. Well that settles it for sure. I am not going to any Slug Club parties tonight. Even if Ginny is there, I won't have any fun. She'll either be snogging her boyfriend or complaining about how Harry doesn't love her. Ugh._

Hermione sank lower into her chintz seat in front of the fire deciding that it was best not to think about it.

_I wonder if Lavender is a member of the Slug Club. I don't think it would be so bad if she were there. _

Hermione began imagining herself running into Lavender at the party. Lavender would be wearing blue silk dress robes that nipped in at her slender waist before flowing to her knees. The color of the robes would be the perfect complement to Lavender's eyes and would make them sparkle in the light of the many chandeliers that Hermione imagined the party having. She imagined herself standing in a corner in awe of Lavender's divine beauty. Lavender would have the attention of the entire room but would glide towards Hermione, whom her eyes would never leave. Hermione imagined an outstretched hand in front of her which she would take as Lavender commented on how stunning she looked.

"_I nearly lost my breath when I saw you just now,"_ She'd say.

Hermione would blush and look down to see a burgundy gown. Similar to Lavender's in shape, but much more subdued. She imagined her chestnut hair to fall in waves around her blushing face as she glided onto the dance floor. Just her and Lavender… alone now, twirling in time with the music…they'd come closer to each other, bridging the space between them…they'd both lean in… and…

_WHAT AM I THINKING ABOUT?!_

Hermione physically shook her head. Droplets of sweat had begun to bead on her forehead and neck. She realized that her heartbeat had quickened and Harry was looking at her with concern.

Hermione got up out of the chair too quickly in alarm. She had to steady herself against a nearby wall. She held her chest trying to steady her breathing before looking up at Harry. She decided that she needed to get out of here.

"I'll…er… see you later Harry."

And with that, she took off in the direction of the girl's dormitories looking straight ahead of her as she went.

She took her steps three at a time up the tower and made a bee-line for her four poster bed. It was still too early to go to sleep so she shut the curtains around herself and began reading her Transfiguration book by wandlight.

Several minutes past before Hermione heard a soft tapping at her door. She decided to ignore it as she reviewed complex vanishing spells, but she only made it halfway through the next sentence before she heard the tapping again.

_I suppose I'll have to retire to Moaning Myrtle's toilet if I want a little privacy in this castle. _

She ripped back her curtains in haste before walking briskly to the door. She grabbed the door knob and wrenched it open looking disgruntled.

"What?!" she said exasperatedly, before looking to see who it was.

"Oh…uh, sorry," came a soft and slightly shocked voice.

Hermione looked down embarrassed to see a slightly pink cheeked Lavender backing away.

"It's just… you told me to, uh…I'll go then?" Lavender fidgeted with her fingers as she spoke, obviously nervous.

"No, Lavender, I'm sorry" Hermione managed to spew out. "I was just reading, I thought you were someone else… Please come in—er, if you still want to that is." Hermione contorted her face into what she hoped was an encouraging smile.

"All right then," Lavender said, smiling slightly. She walked slowly over the threshold and past Hermione who followed her with her eyes as she held the door open.

Hermione noticed that Lavender was dressed slightly differently than when she had seen her today. She had her hair pulled back into a barrette that was shaped like three intertwining yellow daisies. Hermione noticed that not all of it fit so there were a few tendrils that hung loosely in the front, accenting Lavender's face perfectly. Hermione also noticed that instead of the somber black robes that Lavender had been wearing earlier, she now wore an emerald green number with slight frills around the edges. It looked demure but lovely, a look that Hermione wished she could pull off as gracefully.

Lavender coughed lightly and Hermione realized that she must have been staring. She began to examine her cuticles.

"So this is your room…" Lavender offered, awkwardly.

There were few enough girls in the Gryffindor dormitory that only two girls shared each room and they got to choose who their roommates were. Hermione had shared a room with Ginny since second year.

"Yes, that's right," Hermione gestured around the room as she spoke. She cringed as she looked at Ginny's usual mess of dirty Quidditch robes that littered the floor. "This is my bed over here, I uh—was studying Transfiguration when you knocked."

Lavender laughed. "Of course you were, Hermione," she said, not unkindly.

Hermione began to giggle too. She watched for a moment as Lavender walked over towards the bed and sat down, comfortably.

"Your bed is a lot nicer than mine. I suspect the person that last had my mattress was oversized," she chuckled, "There isn't a lot of spring left in it."

"Yeah, uh, there's lots of spring there," Hermione said, bobbing up and down on her heels. She was conscious of the space that she had put between them. She resolved to go and sit down.

_I suppose it will be necessary to be within ten feet of her if I'm going to carry on a pleasant conversation._

Hermione walked towards Lavender who had begun picking at a loose thread in the bedding. She stiffly sat down a foot away.

"Maybe I should close the curtains, so we can have privacy while we chat?"

"Sure, that sounds like a good idea," said Lavender, sighing with relief.

_Why am I acting so awkward?_

Hermione reached around for the ends of the soft, velvet curtains and slowly began to pull them shut around them. She then re-lit her wand so that they wouldn't be sitting in the dark. Lavender followed suit. They set their wands at either end of the bed so that when they were finished, they could see each other clearly. Hermione noticed, in spite of herself, the pleasant effect that the wand light had on Lavender's features—like candlelight.

"You look lovely," Hermione said, shyly.

Lavender blushed. "I figured that there is no use looking glum anymore. I realized that you were really right about what you said earlier. I didn't really love Parvati. I think I was just confused. And, it's not like there are many other people around Hogwarts that are like me. I have a shallow pool to fish in, so I guess it would be easy to fall for the first girl that takes the bait."

Hermione giggled at the choice of words, but she understood what Lavender meant.

"I know what you mean. But, I don't think you'd be much better off if you decided to…swing your door in the opposite direction?" she giggled. "I mean, have you _seen_ the boys here at Hogwarts?"

Lavender laughed heartily at this. "Yes, yes I have. But, I always thought that you…and Ron?"

Hermione's heart almost stopped. Her face turned red as she tried to hold it back, but she couldn't any longer. She burst out laughing, tears welling up in her eyes. She kept laughing for a few moments and Lavender joined in awkwardly, not getting the joke. Hermione tried to stop, but couldn't. She was laughing hysterically.

"M-me? And…R- Ron?" she got out between gasps of air. She finally calmed down and took a few deep breaths. "That's the funniest thing I've h-heard all day." She continued to giggle for a moment. "No, I don't think I could ever be with Ron. He is a dimwit. He is my friend, don't get me wrong. But he… is a dimwit."

She looked at Lavender, trying to hold back another burst of laughter, but she couldn't. They both erupted, laughing, crying and giggling together.

A few minutes later they quieted down.

"I haven't laughed that hard in ages." Hermione said, smiling.

"Me neither," Lavender replied. "I guess that does make sense. I dunno though, I guess I've just always seen you three together."

"Yeah…we're very close friends. Ron and I see eye to eye about protecting Harry, and being there for him. That's what really brings us together, I guess. We don't really have much else in common, to be honest. But, he's a good person and a good friend when he wants to be."

"Yeah, I guess I can see that. Anyway, why would you want anything to do with Ron Weasley when you have Viktor Krum?"

"Oh, no. Actually, we're just friends too. Honestly, I could never really get past the language barrier. After all this time, he still mispronounces my name."

Lavender chuckled at this. She looked down as her face began turning red and became very interested in the velvety fabric of the curtains that surrounded them. Hermione swallowed, becoming alarmingly aware of how close they were.

"Wow, so there really is nobody that you have a crush on?" Lavender asked, looking up with interest. "That's so foreign to me. Having Parvati as your best friend is like a rollercoaster of crushes. She's so wishy-washy."

They both giggled, awkwardly. Hermione took a deep breath through her mouth, but coughed as she choked on Lavender's perfume. Her scent was intoxicating.

"I c-can see that," she managed.

Lavender shifted her weight slightly, shifting her legs underneath her so that she was sitting on her knees. She brushed Hermione's hand lightly as she repositioned her robes. The contact sent a tingling shiver up Hermione's spine.

"It's a bit chilly in here," Hermione said, rubbing her hands together.

"Should we get under the blankets?"

"S-sure."

They both crawled towards the front of Hermione's bed and shifted themselves under the covers. Hermione let herself melt into the soft furnishings and shifted her body so that she faced Lavender. At this proximity, she could see the rosiness of Lavender's skin and she began to wonder if Lavender was as nervous about this closeness as she was.

Hermione reached a hand out to help pull the covers over Lavender's exposed arms as Lavender positioned her long curls over the sides of one of Hermione's fluffier pillows.

"This is much better," Lavender purred, her eyes twinkling in the wandlight.

"Yes," Hermione whispered.

Hermione felt her hand move as if of its own accord and found Lavender's open and inviting hand lying next to her pillow. Their fingers entwined softly and Hermione became aware that her heart was pounding in her chest. The silence was becoming unbearable, but she couldn't think of what to say. She searched her brain fruitlessly for something to say, anything to say.

Lavender yawned and closed her eyes as she sank deeper into the folds of Hermione's blankets.

"I'm s-so s-sleepy," she breathed.

"Mmm. Me too."

"Can I sleep here? I'm too tired to go back to my room."

Hermione stiffened slightly, but mumbled an affirmation. She knew that at this point that there was no use arguing even if she had wanted to.

The minutes passed on and slowly but surely, Lavender's breaths began to even as she slipped into a deep slumber. Hermione watched in silence as she slept noting the pleasant blush of Lavender's cheeks and slight curl of her lips.

"Lavender?" she whispered.

No response.

"Lav?"

"Hmm?" Lavender breathed, not opening her eyes.

Hermione hesitated, wondering if Lavender was awake.

"I think I might like you," she whispered, softly. And then, without waiting for a response, she leaned in and gave Lavender a soft peck on the cheek before putting the lights out and falling into a peaceful sleep herself.

* * *

A/N: Aww wasn't that cute? Or cheesy? You be the judge! Tell me what you think :))


	4. Chapter 3

**A/N: **Ok Ok! I'm back! I'm SUPER sorry for being so so late, but I hope this chapter was worth it. There are a few changes so pay attention! **THIS STORY IS NOW RATED M **and it's rated M for a reason so just be aware. I wanted to thank all of you for being so patient and special thanks to everyone who reviewed, added me to story alert, or added me to favorites it makes me do a little jig every time that happens and just makes me want to post new chapters faster. (Hint Hint :) ) I had a little trouble with the explicitness of this chapter so there was some heavy editing as usual. Let me know what you think ! And just be aware, I have finals coming up, so if I don't have the next chapter up on time again, don't worry, I'm not abandoning. My life is pretty hectic right now and I've used up my chapter buffer so I have a LOT of writing to do :) Anyway enough rambling! Enjoy

_

* * *

_

Sugar or Honey

The sun shone brightly the next day. It was a beautiful, crisp September Sunday and a ray of light snuck past the thick velvet drapes of Hermione's four poster bed and landed serenely on her face. She woke early, as she was wont to do, and sat up softly, rubbing the sleep out of her still groggy eyes. She looked around slowly, drawing back her curtains. The crumpled sheets on Ginny's bed informed her that Ginny had already left for breakfast. Hermione continued looking around the bright room and then her eyes landed on the yellow haired girl that was lying twisted in her sheets. She jumped slightly at the sight, but then quickly remembered the events of the previous night.

_I can't believe I…we…did that last night. I mean, I guess nothing really bad happened, but I kissed her on the cheek—I told her that I like her… What has gotten into me? She is beautiful, though…_

Hermione reached a timid hand towards Lavender's pink cheeks and brushed a stray curl away. She soaked in the softness of Lavender's skin against the pads of her fingertips. Lavender nuzzled into Hermione's touch and slowly opened her eyes; Hermione's heart skipped a beat.

"Hey," Lavender said, locking eyes with Hermione and not looking away.

"Hi," Hermione said, stroking Lavender's long locks. She flushed slightly at having been caught.

They sat silently for a few moments, not taking their eyes off of each other. The only sound in the room was the ragged inhaling and exhaling of breath.

Lavender slowly leaned up from the bed, supporting herself with one hand while the other slowly made its way to Hermione's cheek. Her hand landed softly on Hermione's skin. Hermione felt a wave of electricity flow through her and she could feel her face flood with heat, but she didn't pull away. She was rooted to the spot, afraid to move, but afraid to stay. Lavender began leaning in, her hand moved and Hermione felt it caressing her hair. Lavender was close now, within inches. Hermione caught the scent of her perfume, mingled with shampoo and something else. It was heavenly, like vanilla and strawberries. Lavender was closer now and Hermione realized that she had been holding her breath. It was too late to let it out now though. Lavender was too close—much too close, but Hermione wouldn't move—couldn't move. Hermione closed her eyes as their lips brushed. She could taste the sweetness of Lavender's plump lips—like sugar or honey, she couldn't decide. She wanted more, but she realized that the small little brush was all she would get. She opened her eyes slowly and was instantly captivated by intensity behind deep blue eyes. Lavender was looking at her, questioning. She had tested the waters and now it was Hermione's turn to make a move.

Hermione let out a slow breath and licked her lips. Lavender's sweet taste still lingered there and she realized that she didn't care anymore. She couldn't help herself. She wanted more…

Hermione reached a hand to Lavender and pulled her gruffly to Hermione's lips. This time, there was no testing the waters. This time Hermione wanted all of her. They locked lips, kissing frantically. Hermione's hands never left Lavender's thick locks and she could feel Lavender's hands wandering freely over her body. When they reached her breasts she felt a surge of heat course through her and land between her legs with a throb. She pulled Lavender closer, meshing their bodies together and then laid her down on the bed so that she could straddle her. Hermione moved her hands lower on Lavender's body as their lips touched, relishing the fact that she was in control now. Lavender moaned slightly and Hermione took the opportunity to let her tongue slide into Lavender's mouth, deepening the kiss. She smiled when Lavender bit her tongue, playfully.

"Mmm," she heard herself moan.

Hermione pulled away slightly and began shifting towards Lavender's neck, planting light kisses and licks wherever she could reach. She felt Lavender's hands roaming her body as she moved—exploring. When she felt them cupping her breasts she let out another moan. She pulled down the collar of Lavender's robes so that Hermione could reach her collar bone, and began lightly tracing it with her tongue. She heard soft moans beneath her and was only lightly surprised when she felt tugging at the knot of her night robes as Lavender tried to undress her.

Hermione took Lavender's lips back in her own, savoring the sweet and salty flavor in another deep kiss. She realized that Lavender hadn't relented in trying to untie her robes, so she reached down and took Lavender's hand. Without stopping their deep kiss, she pulled it over Lavender's head and pinned it down with one hand. Lavender moaned at the loss of control and Hermione broke their kiss once more as she looked over Lavender's body with longing. She continued to pin Lavender lightly with her left hand as her right hand began roaming over Lavender's soft curves. She caressed Lavender's small waist first, smiling as a quiver met her fingers. Hermione pressed firmly, savoring the touch through the thin material that covered Lavender's body. She then trailed her hand up to caress Lavender's soft mounds, licking her lips as she did so. When she heard a soft moan, she looked up to see Lavender staring with intensity. Her eyes were black with lust. Lavender bucked slightly and Hermione released her hands which immediately latched onto Hermione with fierceness, pulling her in for another unfathomable kiss.

Their lips touched once more and Hermione was surprised at Lavender's skill. She relaxed slightly as she felt Lavender shifting her body down to the bed. Lavender rolled, pinning Hermione down beneath her, but never breaking their kiss. Hermione let a guttural groan escape her lips as she felt Lavender untying her dress robes and pulling them back to expose Hermione's large breasts. Lavender broke the kiss so that she could look at Hermione's body with a smile. Hermione felt herself blush for a moment but she was quickly overtaken with a fit of ecstasy as Lavender's soft lips began trailing along her virginal skin. As they made their way along her mounds Hermione let out a gasp, which quickly turned into a deep moan as she felt the light flicking of Lavender's tongue on one of her nipples.

"Mmm," Hermione managed, feeling her nipples stiffen under Lavender's soft licks.

Then Lavender closed her lips around it, sucking mercilessly and kneading softly with her hands as Hermione bucked beneath her. Hermione let out a loud moan as she felt the heat surge to her nether regions and Lavender took the opportunity to kiss Hermione again. This time, Hermione broke the deep kiss, pulling Lavender up above her head with one hand so that the other could pull her green dress off of her creamy shoulders. Taking in the newly revealed flesh that hung invitingly over her face, Hermione reached behind Lavender's back and unclasped her bra.

Lavender slipped out of her clothes and bra obligingly and went to continue her exploration of Hermione's body when Hermione pulled her breasts down gruffly and began sucking on Lavender's nipples in return. Lavender moaned loudly, but Hermione was relentless. She cupped Lavender's breasts with both hands and sucked and licked one nipple gruffly, savoring the sweet and forbidden flavor, and pinched the other between her thumb and forefinger before letting Lavender pull away. Lavender planted another deep kiss on Hermione's lips before trailing back down to Hermione's breasts, leaving deep kisses in her wake. She continued to trail kisses down to Hermione's stomach and Hermione ran her fingers through Lavender's hair as she bucked and squirmed with each kiss. Lavender planted a soft and tantalizing kiss on her lower stomach and Hermione let out a loud moan. The need that was growing between her legs was becoming unbearable and as she felt Lavender trailing lower. She raised her lower body to Lavender's lips as if offering it to her.

Hermione moaned again as Lavender pinned her arms down before planting kisses even lower. She paused at the waistband of Hermione's simple white underwear and trailed her tongue along it—teasing. Hermione bucked again. Her breath was ragged and her eyes were dilated with the surge of pure lust that was coursing through her.

"Ugh, I want you so bad," she said hoarsely.

"Mmm, me too," Lavender said, before nipping at Hermione's waistband with her teeth.

Hermione moaned again, deep and guttoral, she could feel the wetness seeping out from her most private area. She had never wanted someone so badly. She had never felt more aroused. She wanted Lavender more badly than she had ever wanted anything. She wanted to have every part of Lavender, to hold her, to please her. But, she knew she wasn't ready yet, it was too fast.

"Not…y-yet…" Hermione managed between breaths.

"But I want you," Lavender moaned through her teeth.

Hermione felt another hot surge between her legs at these words. She leaned away from Lavender before she couldn't help herself any longer.

"I want you too," she whispered. "But, I'm not ready yet… This is still really new and confusing for me."

Hermione looked away for a moment, catching her breath and then looked back to Lavender. She wasn't surprised to see a little pout forming on Lavender's plump lips. She couldn't stop herself. She leaned in again and hungrily locked onto them. They were kissing again with more passion than Hermione had ever thought possible. At this moment she didn't care anymore; she wanted all of Lavender and she wanted Lavender to have all of her. But, this time Lavender pulled away. Hermione whimpered at the loss, but stopped when she felt Lavender's soft fingers on her lips. She opened her eyes slowly and was surprised to see Lavender smiling.

"If you keep doing that to me," she said, "I'm going to have a lot harder time saying no."

"Mmm," Hermione nodded, her cheeks turning red.

"It's okay, Hermione. I can wait. I want you to be completely ready when we do this. I want you to be absolutely sure about your feelings for me. I don't want to be another phase…"

Hermione smiled as Lavender looked away.

"You could never be a phase for me," she whispered. "I think I always wanted this… I just didn't know I wanted it."

Lavender looked back towards Hermione with a smile. They leaned in one last time for a quick kiss. This time it was much softer and Hermione opened her eyes to see a single tear sliding down Lavender's pink cheeks.

"I've been waiting for you, Hermione," she said. "I just didn't know it, either."

Hermione smiled again and let out a long breath.

"Let's go get some breakfast."

"Sounds like a good idea."

Hermione got up dreamily from the bed. Did they really just do that? She took a quick look at Lavender from the corner of her eye as Lavender tried futilely to adjust her disheveled robes and coax her hair into a less conspicuous position. Hermione smiled. Yeah, they really did just do that. She bent down and grabbed her bra from yesterday off the floor and put it on.

Hermione then walked over to her trunk and bent down to fish out some clean robes, underwear and her toothbrush, she blushed slightly at the realization that neither of them had brushed their teeth.

"What's that?" Lavender said, pointing to the pink toothbrush in Hermione's hand.

"Oh, this is my toothbrush. It's a tool muggles use to clean their mouth to prevent cavities. They put a special cleaner on the bristles and scrub the plaque away."

"Wow, I think I may have read about that in my Muggle Studies textbook. I've never seen one in person before, though."

Lavender took the toothbrush from Hermione and looked at it in awe. Hermione couldn't help but let out a giggle.

"Why don't you just use a spell for that?" Lavender asked, handing back the tool. "There are tons of spells and potions for oral hygiene and I'd imagine it works better than rubbing that thing on your teeth."

"Well, yes, probably. But my parents are dentists… muggle teeth doctors, you know. And they don't really like the idea of using magic in my mouth, so I just do this to appease them. At least they aren't forcing me to wear braces," Hermione said with a laugh.

"Yes, I suppose I can understand that…Wait, what are braces?"

"Never mind."

After noticing that Lavender was still having trouble straightening herself, Hermione walked over to help adjust her robes properly. Lavender smiled and leaned in for a quick kiss. She pulled back abruptly however, when the doorknob turned with a click and Ginny burst through, her eyes landing on Hermione.

"There you are! I've been waiting for you to make an appearance at breakfast for _ages_!" she said, letting out an exasperated sigh. She turned abruptly and her eyes landed on Lavender, taking in her slightly disheveled state. Then they looked back at Hermione.

Realizing that she hadn't managed to get on a shirt yet, Hermione quickly covered herself up, thanking the gods that she had at least had the sense to put on a bra as soon as she had gotten up from the bed.

"Uh—what's going on here?" Ginny asked, looking from Hermione to Lavender and then to Hermione again.

"Um…well…" Hermione started, and then fell silent as Lavender cut her off.

"I-I came over this morning b-because, well, Hermione said that I could give her a make-over," Lavender managed to spew it out. "I was just trying to help Hermione pick out some clothes for today when you came in. Hermione was putting up a rather good fight, to tell you the truth. I could use a little help."

Hermione gave Lavender a look of reproach, but didn't argue. It was clear from Lavender's pleading eyes that she didn't mean what she was saying.

Lavender gave Ginny her most convincing smile and Hermione had to fight a sigh of relief when she realized that Ginny looked somewhat satisfied with this excuse.

"Well, for starters," Ginny said slowly, "I think we should focus on that hair. I have a bottle of Sleekeazy's somewhere."

"Y-yes, that's exactly what I was thinking," Lavender said, again looking at Hermione pleadingly.

Hermione let out a sigh of exasperation, realizing that there was no way for her to get out of this without confessing the real reason that Lavender was there.

"You could also give me a few tips on applying eye make-up," Hermione said, admitting defeat.

"Yes, that would be wonderful. You have such beautiful brown eyes," Lavender said, with relief.

"We should probably also pluck her unibrow, I know a spell that would work wonders," Ginny added.

"I do NOT have a _unibrow_," Hermione said, annoyed.

"Well, you won't when I'm through with you," Ginny replied. "But first we have to do _something_ about that mop you call_ hair._"


End file.
